


aloë

by wutaoclan (himjongs)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himjongs/pseuds/wutaoclan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tao likes the finer things in life. Sehun wants him to have them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aloë

 

It all starts with a coat.

It's early autumn when Sehun sees it in the window of a department store on his way home. A simple dark grey wool with large buttons. Tao would like that coat, and he'd look good in it too. The mannequin is about his height and stature. Gucci is his favorite.

Sehun calculates the money in his savings while waiting for the bus, kicking away leaves that have yellowed and fallen. The weather is getting cold and damp. Tao will need something to keep him warm.

He arrives home to find Tao wrapped in a blanket, smiling up at him from the futon. Something native to Tao's homeland is cooking. It's a smell Sehun knows, but can't quite put a finger on. He can only be happy that Tao always cooks on his days off.

"Hi." Tao greets him with a kiss and Sehun can't help but notice how cold his nose is. He follows Tao into the kitchen where he checks the food and warms his hands over the pots.

Yes he would need that coat.

Sehun pours himself a glass of water. "It's chilly in here."

"I know. Today was especially cold. I aired out this house this morning for a few minutes and it's been freezing ever since. These windows are so thin."

"Why didn't you turn on the heater?" Sehun puts his now empty glass on the counter and crosses his arms.

Tao looks at him briefly before turning back to the stove. "I just didn't want to."

 

 

"I've got lunch today," Baekhyun says reaching into his back pocket. It's their last stop before lunch and Sehun suggests street food. A little pick me up for a Wednesday.

Waste management is not as bad as it seems. Once you get used to the smell, it's a breeze. Sehun drives leaving it to Baekhyun to collect the bags from the curbs. It's a sigh and hum sort of job.

When they initially met, Sehun assumed Baekhyun was only good for running his mouth and getting them free coffee. After a few months of stern talking to's he's turned around a bit. Now he knows when to stay quiet, like when they pick up an early shift. Sehun isn't fond of doing much while it's still dark and cold out, especially not talking.

"You sure?" Sehun asks for the third time while they wait in line. "You bought lunch yesterday."

"Yeah man. I feel like I've got a bonus coming."

Sehun laughs loud and dry. "If anything we deserve a raise. I wouldn't count on a bonus. If Chanyeol has one more accident the city will go bankrupt from workers comp."

"Two please." Baekhyun says to the women handing out fish cake soup. "I don't see why they don't fire his dumb ass."

They take a seat under the tent because quite frankly they feel too old to appreciate the sun. Baekhyun hums as a thought comes to him and Sehun waits for him to swallow his food. "Still thinking about getting that coat for your boy?"

"Thinking about it, yep," Sehun says. "I want to get it, but it'll set me back a pretty penny."

"That's for sure. Hell the most I've ever spent on someone was about 5 bucks on a pack of cigarettes."

"You haven't been with anyone for the amount of time it takes to smoke a pack of cigarettes."

"That's true." Baekhyun laughs.

Sehun shakes his head and sighs. "Then again, I'm not sure how he'll react."

"What do you mean? I thought he was used to shit like that."

"He is. Just not from me." Sehun sets his chopsticks over his bowl, no longer in the mood to eat. "Well," he says with finality. "Here's to the week ending soon." He raises his paper cup and Baekhyun does the same.

"Here here."

 

"Where'd you get that?" Sehun tries to sound casual as he watches Tao wrap a thick scarf around his neck. He slips his hands into his pockets and takes a seat on the arm of their futon.

"My boss." Tao smiles a little. "It's an early Christmas present, remember? I told you about it."

"Guess it slipped my mind."

"It's not like that." Tao holds the end of the scarf close to his chest. "I had just kind of had my eye on it for a while and it was the last one in stock so-"

"Yeah, I mean I was just asking. You don't have to explain yourself to me. Joonmyeon is a nice enough guy. I trust you."

Tao nods. "Thanks."

"It looks good on you."

"Thank you." He slips on his shoes and heads for the door.

"Have a good day at work," Sehun calls.

"I will. Thanks."

Sehun kind of hates that Tao works at a upscale department store where he can't afford any of the things he pours over in fashion magazines. The things Sehun can't afford to buy him. It stings to watch him wrap a scarf another man bought him around his neck. The same way it hurts when Tao slips on something his ex bought him.

Keys jingle and Tao rushes back inside to kiss him. "I love you," he says softly.

"I love you too." Sehun takes him by the cheeks and returns the press of lips. "Now go, you'll be late."

The car he’s been saving up for can wait. Sehun will get him the coat.

 

Sehun pulls his gloves off quickly when he receives a text. His coveralls are already around his waist as he makes his way to the bungalow to clock out. He gives the secretary, Kyungsoo, an apologetic look when he grabs a pen from his cup and scribbles the number he just got on the back of a business card. "You don't mind if I use the phone do you?"

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and pushes the phone toward him. Sehun carefully dials the number looking between the paper and the keypad after each number and bringing the receiver up to his ear. Again smiling politely at the secretary while he waits.

"Damn it. No answer," he mumbles and slams the phone down.

 

The box is medium sized and neatly wrapped in gold paper and matching bow. It's a good weight on Sehun's lap. Heavy enough to keep him steady in his bus seat. The transaction made him light headed, not only because he had just spent twenty-five hundred dollars on one item, but he felt out of place back in that store. The shame he felt would not be in vain once Tao falls completely in love with it.

Sehun is officially broke, but happy. The look on Tao's face when he sees the coat is a sight he can not wait to see.

"Babe you're home," Tao calls before Sehun can see him.

Sehun chuckles, the excitement now bubbling up in his stomach. "Where are you?"

"In here." Tao comes out of the kitchen with a smile and a kiss. "Oh what's that?"

"What's what?"

"This." He points. "The box."

"What box?"

"Don't play around, Sehun," Tao shakes him by the shoulders. "Is it for me?"

"Yes," says Sehun after kissing him again. "Of course t's for you."

Tao smiles wide and it sends a jolt of happiness through Sehun as he hands the box over.

"Thank you," he sings.

"Open it."

Tao shakes the box near his ear. "What is it?" He moves to the table fit for two and places the box down, looking at it from all sides. "It's so pretty I don't even want to unwrap it," he mutters pulling off the bow and paper.

"Sehun." The coat is pulled from the box in all its majesty. Tao looks back at him incredulously. "Sehun, how much was this? No don't say anything, I know how much this was. Take it back."

Sehun frowns, taking a seat on the couch. "So you don't like it?"

"I do, but-"

"Go on, tell me I can't afford it."

"It's not that, Sehun."

"Then keep it, Tao."

"I can't."

There is a heavy silence between them. Both of them waiting for the other to admit something he doesn't want to say. Sehun gets up and walks past Tao toward their bedroom. Stopping just short of the door he turns back to look the man in his face.

"It's a gift from my heart." Sehun says carefully. He then goes into the bedroom and locks the door behind him.

 

It's nice being able to be soft with someone. Sehun kisses Tao's knuckles while they wait at Sindorim Station. It's twenty minutes to Seoul station where they will get off and do some shopping. Desert is discussed in length, Tao argues he can grab a boxed cake and turn into something just as good as what they sell in the bakery up the block. Sehun doesn't doubt him, he just really wants to treat him out.

They take up the back of the train car, tucked away in a corner. Tao laughs a lot and it's strangely refreshing the way it erases the dreariness of a long work week.

While they wait, Tao mentions how much he likes winter. "Evening comes faster and everything is navy blue and bright lights. Night seems to go on for ever," he says.

Sehun listens while he goes on about things like work and how he'd like to get a hold of a couple of books that have recently been translated into Chinese.

They don't talk about the coat.

 

Sehun gets up early Saturday- begrudgingly. The shower head is broken again and Tao needs it fixed, "Now," he grits his teeth pushing back shampooed hair.

Sehun huffs, sending soiled tissues flying off the bed.

A tissue box is always near their bed because Sehun is often tired after work. Therefore all they can afford is half-awake deep kisses while they jerk each other off. Another sense in which he fails to provide what Tao needs.

"Alright, I'll fix it," Sehun grumbles. Blankets are kicked away as he curses under his breath. He will have to borrow a wrench from the neighbors. Which he gets easily enough, it's just that asking is such a hassle. He slips the wrench into his jacket pocket and pulls on his hood. The nearest phone booth is around the corner.

He cautiously peeks at the booth to make sure the phone has not been removed and he isn’t making a fool of himself. A man from his building is out walking his dog. It's brown fur matches his pants and golf hat. Leftover coins from his and Tao's Friday evening train ride are inserted and Sehun waits for the automated operator's instructions. Between each ring is the hum of passing cars and still there is no answer.

Tao calls on his cell wanting to know what's taking so long.

 

The only bathroom in the apartment is in the bedroom, so guests aren't usually invited over. But Tao has a soft spot for what he calls mini pot lucks, which are really just nights he invites his coworkers over for dinner.

Luhan and Joonmyeon come in the door with large smiles and loud voices. They always dress to the nines no matter the occasion. Long coats and pressed shirts with hair neatly parted. Tao fits in with them so easily, greeting each kiss-to-cheek, beckoning them in.

The place feels stuffy to Sehun when more than the two of them are present. The movement and chatter coupled with added body heat makes him uneasy, but Tao loves it. Insists that he have these nights because he is an only child and get togethers make him feel warm and full.

They have to climb in and out of the kitchen window to the over-sized fire escape to grill the beef Joonmyeon bought. Sehun hums and does his best to talk while passing out beers and drinking two for himself. Tao shakes his head at him and suggests they use the community grill on the rooftop next time.

 

Jimmy Scott is on the radio. Sehun can only make out a few words. Tao frowns at his phone before letting everyone know that Jongdae can’t make it.

“More for us then.” Joonmyeon shrugs. His voice gets louder after every few sips. As Tao’s eyes get redder, his grin becomes lopsided and his limbs communal. The three of them talk and talk about things they love and hate. Things that Sehun can’t grasp. Whether his disinterest is rooted in boredom or fear, he doesn’t really know.

Sehun wonders if he’s allowed to feel so inhuman. Flipping another round of meat and listening to drunken voices, with his mouth dry and hands weak. In order to grab a beer he’d have to cross over Tao and knock knees with everyone before climbing back inside. Better to sit still than draw attention to himself. He is dim compared to Tao and his co-workers, so much so that he is uncomfortable in his own tiny home. A bit offended that Joonmyeon came into his house with more than five pounds of quality beef and sides. After rent and bills Sehun is proud to have more than enough for food. But it is not his party and they are not his friends so he stays quiet.

Luhan is the most decent among them. He helps Tao store away the leftovers and clean the dishes.

Joonmyeon is awakened and pulled up from the couch by his arm, while Luhan says his goodbyes. Tao holds out a bag with the uncooked meat and Jonnmyeon shakes his head slightly. “You keep it,” he says waving him off. “You need it more than me.”

Sehun gives him a dark look and Tao rushes him out.

 

The house is dark when Tao returns from the train station. Luhan apologized on Joonmyeon’s behalf and promised to keep his mouth shut. Tao trusts that he won’t let it slip that Sehun’s pride was hurt. It was bad enough his very existence seemed to bruise his boyfriends ego as of late.

Trying to asses Sehun’s mood he starts with, “Already in bed?”

“Yup,” Sehun replies coolly smoothing out the blankets.

“Yeah. Um.” He coughs. “What Joonmyeon said earlier, he didn’t mean it... like that,” Tao reasons.

“I don’t care what he meant. Goodnight, Tao.”

“Sehun.”

“Zitao.”

Tao narrows his eyes. Sehun can see them even in the dark. “Don’t be mad at me for something someone else said.”

“I said I don’t care, damn. I’m tired.” Sehun turns over and pulls the blanket over his head.

Rolling his eyes, Tao scoffs. “Whatever.”

 

Sehun is still awake when Tao is done washing up. He’s lying on his back with his hands behind his head as always. Although his eyes are closed, Tao knows he’s awake.

He crosses his arms and stands at the edge of the bed casting a shadow over Sehun’s body. When Sehun cracks an eye open he asks, “Are you mad at me or not?”

“Oh my God, Tao I said no.” Sitting up a little, he groans. “Please come lie down. I’m not mad at you okay?”

Tao climbs into bed, into Sehun’s arms.

“Let’s not talk,” Sehun mumbles and kisses the crown of Tao’s head.

“Okay.” His eyes close and he presses kisses down Sehun’s neck. Lifts his shirt and continues down his abdomen, disappears under the blanket with his hands hooked in Sehun’s underwear.

 

Sehun declines Tao's offer to hit the mall, but promises he will be waiting for him in the pavilion at 3:30 for lunch.

They sit on the patio beneath a large umbrella. Tao compliments Sehun's clothing. "You always look good in a white t-shirt and jeans," he says. Sehun nods, never good at taking compliments and Tao laughs at him.

"I got some really good deals," he says over his steamed broccoli and rice. A glance is spared at the two bags near his feet.

Sehun nods. "That's good."

"Don't sound so interested." Tao rolls his eyes and takes a bite of grilled chicken.

"I'm interested." Sehun thanks the waitress that walks by and fills their glasses with water. "I'm listening." He gestures for Tao to go on.

"Never mind. Let's change the subject. You hate talking about shopping."

"Okay Tao." Sehun exhales loudly and takes a sip of his water.

An uncomfortableness settles between them and they both know it’s because Tao hasn’t worn the coat.

"Sehun, about the coat-"

"You're keeping the coat."

"Let me finish.” Tao huffs. “I just wanted to apologize."

"You don't have to. Almost ready?" He nods at the food as a signal to wrap it up.

Tao sighs and sits back in his chair. "I guess so. It isn't all that great."

"I can tell. You hardly touched it."

His movements are slower and sadder as he gathers his bags. Sehun truly regrets that. "Let's go."

 

That evening would be remembered as bodies moving in and out of the train while Tao slept with his head against the window. His fist closed around his shopping bags. It must have been cold. Sehun felt a little bitter about him choosing the glass over his shoulder. He could offer warmth if nothing else.

"You fell asleep," Sehun whispers into his ear right before their stop. He watched Tao stretch, the stripes across his shirt making his chest look broader. Licked his lips when he yawned into his palm. With Sindorim station seconds away, he wiped away the small trickle that left the corner of his lover’s eye, kissed his knuckles and pulled him up.

The two block walk back to their apartment was quiet. The air was the kind of cold that left you wanting to be very still and quiet. Keeping in as much warmth as possible.

"You go on up. I have to make a call." Sehun holds the lobby door open with stiff hands.

"Who are you going to call?" Tao frowns. The same man with the brown hat and dog from the other day passes between them.

Sehun makes a face that gives away his teasing more than his voice. "My new boyfriend."

Tao moves forward to hit him with his bag several times.

"Stop." Sehun ducks away, shielding himself with his arms.

"Stop. I was kidding."

"Better be," Tao grits.

Sehun's smile fades and he gestures toward the building. "Get inside, it's cold out here."

"Come up soon."

"Yeah."

When the door is closed behind Tao, Sehun walks back they way they came, phone pressed to his ear.

This new number he's gotten usually rings five times before he is sent to voicemail, but he is certain this number is the right one.

On the fourth ring a deep voice comes through the phone. "Why do you keep calling me?"

"Kris," Sehun says straight away, nearly breathless. "Don't hang up. I have a favor to ask you."

"What kind of favor would you need from me of all people?"

"It's more for Tao."

"I'm listening."

 

Flowers arrive at their door a week later. "Guess he had enough time to think," Sehun mumbles to himself, taking the arrangement of white and green to the table.

When Tao gets home his smile is anxious in both senses of the word.

"Babe, you got me flowers?" He engulfs Sehun into a hug.

"Do you like them?" Sehun has no idea what any of them are called, except for a couple of roses that are mixed in.

"Yes." Tao bumps him aside so he can pick them up himself. "But you could've wrote something in the card!" He looks back at Sehun expectantly.

Sehun's eyes widen slightly and he shrugs. "I couldn't think of anything."

"Ugh, so lazy." Tao shakes his head and goes back to admiring the flowers. "At least you thought of me. I guess it's the thought that counts, right?"

"That's what they say." Sehun nods with a tight smile.

"I love you." Tao turns and smashes their lips together. Sehun's can only hum in response. "And I love loving you." He pinches Sehun's cheek before wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Me too." Another nod.

"But you don't have to buy me things." There is a frown on his face that is full of pity. Sehun knows he doesn’t have to buy anything, can’t buy anything.

He knows that and still he says, "I want to."  
The moment Kris picks up Sehun is on his case. "You could have given me some sort of heads up."

"He got the flowers then?" There was definitely a smile in his voice. Sehun felt a slight pang of jealousy. Maybe this was not as good an idea as he initially thought.

“I think we need to talk about this in detail,” he says. “Set things in motion with some boundaries.”

“What boundaries?” Kris chuckles. “From what I understand Tao is free game now.”

Sehun runs his fingers over the aloe vera plant Tao has been nursing. It started out as a last ditch effort to sooth a burn he got a few months back. Now it just holds up the windowsill.

"You've been making a lot of calls lately." Tao is dressed for an evening shift at work. Black slacks and matching turtleneck. His long body is leaned up against the window, the light entering behind him is making his hardened expression difficult to see, but defining his body elegantly.

Sehun strips away his clothes making a beeline for the bathroom. "I'm tired, Tao. And you have to be at work soon."

"We need to talk," he says sternly.

"Later."

Later comes and Sehun is already in bed. Dead tired, but still determined, Tao tries to shake him awake. However the man is stubborn just as much as he is prideful. So Tao drags himself to the shower and back to bed.

Halfway asleep, the words are still whispered. "We really need to talk."

 

"What the hell is this?" Tao shuts the door behind him.

Sehun looks guilty for sitting at their kitchen table with Tao’s ex-boyfriend, but does not budge. His voice is shakey when he asks, “What are you doing here?”

Tao raises an eyebrow. “I live here.”

“I mean you’re early. Why-”

“I’m asking the questions here.” Tao says. Kris is wearing an expression that is something between amused and pleasantly surprised. “What’s going on here? Why is he here?” He points at Kris before addressing him directly. “Why are you here?”

“Tao, Listen.” The two men say in unison.

Sehun glares at Kris before getting up. “Look-”

“Are you two creeping around behind my back?”

“No!” Sehun holds his arms out, walking over to Tao. “It’s nothing like that. I invited him over to talk.”

“About what?” Tao’s hands rest on his hips.

“I-” Sehun scratches his head and looks back at Kris. It would not be smart to lie, but the instinct is strong. “I’m sorry, Tao. I asked Kris to, how do I put this? I kind of asked him to take you back.”

“Take me back?” Tao looks between the two of them incredulously. “Am I yours to give?” He throws his keys at the wall. “Do the two of you think you can pass me back and forth whenever you feel like it? How long have you been in contact? I can’t believe you would do something like this, Sehun. You of all people.”

Kris stands “Look we got in touch a couple weeks ago. I agreed to this whole thing because I still care about you.”

“What whole thing? Is this some sort of set up?”

“No,” Sehun cuts in. “I just thought you might be happier if you know, you guys were back together and... and you’d be well taken care of.”

Tao holds his head in his hands and closes his eyes for a second. “I’m so angry right now. I could hit the both of you.”

“I’m gonna go,” Kris says easing by the couple.

“Yeah you should,” Tao replies.

“Nice seeing you again, Tao. I hope you liked the flowers.”

“Get out!” Tao rushes to the bedroom and Sehun follows, approaching him carefully.

“Tao.”

“Don’t. Don’t say a word to me. I’ve never been so angry with you.” He moves around the room quickly gathering clothes and throwing them on top of the dresser.

“What are you doing?”

“Leaving.”

“You haven’t even given me a chance to explain,” Sehun says desperately. “Lets talk about this.”

“You know, I’m disappointed in myself for allowing you to think I’m an accessory. That all these,” he points at his closet, “things are necessities. You think I simply exist to collect fancy things, don’t you? I’m not a pet waiting for treats, Sehun.”

“I never said that, Tao. I just want to be able to do nice things for you once in a while.”

“Your problem is you keep comparing yourself to Kris. You’re not him okay? And quite frankly if I wanted him, I’d be with him. Leave my past in the past, I have. You bought me a two thousand dollar coat, Sehun.” He turns to look at him. “You can’t afford that. There I said it. That’s what you want to hear right? That it makes you less of a man because you don’t have thousands to blow?”

Sehun blinks far too many times for Tao’s liking. He sighs and nods his head stepping back. “Yes, it does make me feel inadequate. I hate seeing things you’d like and not being able to get them. I admit it.”

“So that drives you to call my ex? That doesn’t even make sense.”

“You’re right. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“You weren’t,” Tao snaps. A quiet ‘I know’ escapes Sehun’s lips and he sits on the bed, hanging his head. Tao huffs again, crossing his arms over his chest. He allows himself a few moments to calm down and breathe. After a while he asks, “Did he buy the coat too?”

Sehun quickly shakes his head. “No, I bought the coat.”

Tao groans and mutters obscenities before sighing and relaxing his stance. "Look, when Kris and I were together we went to a lot of nice place and he bought me a lot of nice shit, but that's all we were. A couple of people enjoying money together. You and I are much more than that. And I want to keep it that way. If all I wanted in life was four hundred dollar shoes, I'd chase after that. I want you, Sehun. You're a better lover than you think."

“I’m sorry. Just please stay.” Sehun gets to his feet and walks over to Tao.

“This has to stop or you’ll never see me again.”

"Babe, I'm sorry." Sehun pulls him in by the waist. "Please forgive me. "

"I don't want to fight, Sehun."

"I know you don't." He kisses him on the neck. "I'm sorry."

"You can't fix this with sex."

"I know and that's really not what I'm trying to do. I just love you so much and I got caught up in my own stupidity."

They find each others hands and interlock fingers. "I need you to say that you won't try to buy my love and mean it," Tao begs.

“Okay, I promise.” Sehun nods.

“You can not buy me anything. Not unless I ask you too.”

“But I-”

“Nothing.”

“Alright alright. Babe, I'm sorry. I really am. I’ll never try to buy your love again. I know you already love me." Sehun rubs circles on his back. "Please forgive me. I’m at your mercy. Let me make it up to you.”

“I really hate this.”

“I know. Come here.” He peppers more kisses on his neck and collarbone. "I'm sorry. Let’s compromise. Just keep the coat please, and I won’t be bothered by this stuff anymore, but keep it okay? Money comes and goes but I want you to have this one thing from me.”

“Okay,” Tao whispers.

“Okay?” Sehun grins.

“And never speak to Kris again. Or any of my other ex’s.”

“Deal. Can I kiss you now?”

Tao smiles. “I guess so.”

Their lips meet gently at first and they quickly find their way to the bed. Sehun is first to open his mouth allowing Tao’s tongue inside. “Can I touch you now?” He pants against his lovers mouth.

Tao nods pulling at the man’s shirt. “Only if I can touch you first.”

 

The sheets are cold against Tao’s back as Sehun works him open. His eyes fall shut and his hips rise over and over, listening to the sounds of Sehun preparing to make love to him. The side drawer opening and shutting. The bed squeaking beneath his knees as he moves closer. His wet fingers sliding in and out of him. The condom wrapper being ripped open. All of it heightens the anticipation.

Fingers slip out of him and he can feel Sehun lean over him and crack the window. Faint sounds of cars honking and music blaring in the distance fill the room immediately. Along with cold air that has Tao sinking further into the mattress. Sehun kisses down his chest and covers his nipples with his mouth. Tao arches his back and gasps as Sehun pushes inside him.

 

It ends with a coat.

It’s early winter and Tao is bundled up warm. He wraps his scarf around his neck while he waits for Sehun at Seoul station. The next train home is in fifteen minutes. Snow begins to fall just as Sehun walks up, fresh from work. He smiles softly when he spots Tao in the crowd. Moves around people swiftly and takes him by the collar.

“You’re wearing it,” he mumbles, sliding his hands down the front of the coat and adjusting the buttons. Tao nods. “I knew it’d look good on you.”

Tao thanks him quietly. “I love it.”

Sehun smiles wider. “I love you.”


End file.
